The Duck The Great Western Engine Movie
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Duck is missing his fellow Great Western Engines and James is being rude so he decides to go on an adventure to find his fellow Great Western Engines and must battle Diesel 10 near Paddington Station.


The Duck The Great Western Engine Movie

Note: Duck is my favourite engine so he gets the spotlight this time but I am going to try and have many of the characters as I can even Gator if you like this don't forget to favorite.

It was nearing to winter on the Island of Sodor and all the engines were busy.

"Hello Percy still missing Gator?" asked Duck.

"Yeah you ever met him?" asked Percy.

"Sure did." replied Duck.

Flashback

Duck was shunting trucks on his branch line when he saw a strange engine.

"Hello I'm Duck." he puffed.

"Oh hello my name's Gator even through it is really Gerald." replied Gator.

"Well my name is really Montague but I'm called Duck for my supposed waddle." smiled Duck.

Present

"Thanks for telling me Duck." smiled Percy.

"Don't mention it." smiled Duck. "Don't worry Gator will come someday I just know it."

Percy smiled as Duck puffed away.

On Thomas' Branch Line Thomas was pulling Annie and Clarabel as Duck puffed by with the Slip Coaches.

"Hello Thomas." called Duck.

"Hello Duck." smiled Thomas.

Later at Knapford Duck pulled in after bringing the last slip coach to the station.

"Good work Duck." smiled the Fat Controller. "Now puff to the Blue Mountain Quarrey."

"Yes sir." replied Duck and he headed off there just avoiding Diesel. "I don't know why he is still here."

"I wonder too." puffed Toby as he puffed past.

Soon Duck was at the Blue Mountain Quarrey where Skarloey, Peter Sam and Luke were waiting.

"Hi Duck." they all said.

"Hello Narrow Gauage Engines." smiled Duck then he sighed. "I miss my fellow Great Western Engines."

"I miss my twin Talyllyn." admitted Skarloey.

"Never knew you had a twin." puffed Luke.

"You never asked." admitted Skarloey.

"Right back to the matter at buffer what needs to be done Skarloey." puffed Duck.

"Take those trucks on the right to the docks and take Luke with you too please." replied Skarloey.

"Yes Skarloey right away." puffed Duck. "Any reason beg pardon that Luke is coming?"

"I'm going for a tour of the Railway the Thin Controller and the Fat Controller have agreed." explained Luke.

"Right ok." replied Duck.

"You'll see your fellow Great Western Engines one day." noted Peter Sam.

"Thanks." replied Duck as he took the trucks of stone and Luke to the docks where Salty and Porter were waiting.

"Ahoy matey." smiled Satly.

"Hello Salty and Porter." puffed Duck.

"Is Duck ok?" asked Porter.

"Missing his fellow Great Western Engines." replied Luke.

"Isn't one enough?" asked James rudely then Duck growled at James.

"James don't annoy me." puffed Duck as he puffed off with Luke.

"Is James always that rude?" asked Luke.

"You have no idea." replied Duck.

Then they puffed pasted Oliver and Arthur.

"Hey Duck and Luke." they puffed and Duck whistled.

Later at the coal hopper.

"Duck how many Great Western Engines are there left?" asked Luke.

"Wish I knew the answer Luke me and Oliver are the only Great Western Engines on Sodor." admitted Duck.

"You could one day go and find your fellow Great Western Engines." suggested Luke.

"Wish I could Luke but I have a duty for Sodor." replied Duck with a kind smile. "But thanks for the suggestion it is appricated."

then it began to snow.

"We better get you back to the quarrey." puffed Duck.

"Hello Duck." puffed Rosie and Whiff.

"Hey you two." puffed Duck and they puffed off to their jobs and later at the Quarrey Duck sighed. "I hope me and Oliver aren't the only Great Western Engines left."

"We hope so too." oiled Rusty.

Soon it snowed very hard so the next day the engines got their snowploughs out.

"Best be Really Useful." puffed Duck as he moved a big bit of snow.

"Careful Duck." groaned Gordon.

"Sorry Gordon." puffed Duck.

"What's eaten Duck?" asked Emily.

"Missing his fellow Great Western Engines." puffed Whiff.

"That's sad." puffed Molly.

"It is." agreed Hiro.

"Get a life one Great Western is bad enough!" puffed James then Thomas bumped him.

"James Duck is our friend say you're sorry." he said.

"Yes do it James." oiled Boco.

"Don't worry guys I better clear the Vicarstown bridge." puffed Duck and he puffed off quietly.

"James being rude to Duck is unfriendly." puffed Edward.

"We best get back to work." said Stafford.

"Watch my piant." puffed James then Duck backed up!

"James for once in your life stop thinking about your piant and shut up!" he snapped and he puffed off angrily. "If anyone needs me i'll go and find my fellow Great Western Engines TTFE Ta-Ta ForEver!"

"Duck wouldn't!" puffed Henry.

"Oh no." gasped Mavis.

"What happened?" asked Timonty.

"James was being mean and it set Duck off!" puffed Rosie.

"I never known Duck to be angry." oiled Paxton.

"He doesn't get angry often." puffed Murdoch.

"We better tell the Fat Controller." puffed Harvey.

"Forget Duck!" puffed James.

"James for ye sake don't be rude!" puffed Donald.

"Och Aye." agreed Douglas.

"It's beginning to snow even harder." puffed Percy.

Then Harold flew over.

"Duck is in England calling for the Great Western Engines!" he called.

"We got to help him!" puffed Belle.

"Best hurry before it gets worse and find Duck!" vroomed Flynn.

"We need Duck back before the Fat Controller finds out." puffed Stanley.

"Thomas, Percy, Whiff, me and James will go." puffed Neville.

"Oh no i'm not my life will be better without Duck." puffed James.

"James you will come or trust me you will be in deep trouble." noted Thomas and James growled.

Meanwhile...

"Great Western Engines where are you Great Western Engines?" asked Duck then he saw the sign that headed for Paddington but Diesel 10 had secretly followed him. "I know you're there Diesel 10."

"Oh how could you tell?" asked Diesel 10.

"Your oil makes a bad stink." replied Duck and soon the two battled with Diesel 10 trying to attack Duck with his claw but Duck kept dodging with different tracks until they reached Paddington where a lot of trains saw Diesel 10's claw and backed off! "Sorry for this trouble-maker but I'll get him away from here!" called Duck.

"Thank you good sir." oiled a Female Express Diesel Train.

"Go get him steamie." called a Male Goods Diesel Train.

Soon Duck found an abandoned line and he battled Diesel 10 and kept bashing him until he was off the track!

"I never felt so angry!" sighed Duck then Thomas, Percy, Whiff, Neville and James came Duck was still cross with James. "If you want to say sorry forget it James but I must ask you to return to Sodor I need to be with my Great Western Engine friends!"

"Duck pal did you knock Diesel 10 off the track?" asked Thomas.

"I did." replied Duck. "And he is staying there."

"Fine but we must ask you to return the Fat Controller is worried." puffed Whiff.

"I can't I don't feel at home on Sodor since James began being mean to me." sighed Duck.

"Would your fellow Great Western Engines want you to abandon your post?" asked Percy innocently.

That made Duck think.

"You're right." sighed Duck sadly. "I have been a fool."

then it began to snow even harder and made the track get blocked.

"Blast now I can't get away from Duck!" puffed James.

"James what you've been doing lately is wrong you must admit that Duck is right from time to time." puffed Neville.

"Correct we must work together." agreed Duck which made James give up and they all pushed the snow away from the track. "We know you will return Diesel 10 but you stay here until the end of winter then you may understand the Fat Controller wants both steam and diesel on his railway."

"Wow Duck." puffed Whiff.

Soon they were at Paddington where the trains there saw Duck had defeated Diesel 10.

"Well done for stopping that disgrace of diesels." cheered the diesels present at Paddington.

"Nice to know some diesels like us steamies." smiled Thomas.

"It feels great." smiled Percy.

"Awesome." smiled Neville.

"You coming back to Sodor Duck?" asked Whiff.

"Yeah." replied Duck.

Then loads of people and trains cheered that the engines had defeated Diesel 10 once again.

"I better call you six's owner." said the stationmaster.

"Good idea sir." puffed James. "Duck I'm sorry for being rude are we all friends?"

"Yeah we all are." smiled Duck.

Next day the Fat Controller arrived on Harold as Rosie and Hiro followed as well.

"Sir I'm sorry I ran away from Sodor I wanted to be with my family but now I see that the engines of Sodor are my family now." said Duck.

"I understand Duck James is to pull your goods all of Christmas." replied the Fat Controller. "And so you know Duck there are still some Great Western Engines in England."

"Thanks throttles sir." smiled Duck.

Soon everyone was on Sodor glad to see Duck was back.

"We need a photo of the entire engines sir." suggested Duck.

"I agree." smiled the Fat Controller as he had a photographer photograph Duck and all the other engines to go in a Sodor Scrap Book and everyone was happy especially Duck.

The End


End file.
